


lose your soul

by sparxwrites



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, Boot Worship, Bruises, Clonecest, Forced Voyeurism, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Strangulation, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m in,” whispered Lalna, staring around the cavernous room. It was huge, unpleasantly earthy and damp – all rough-hewn stone and packed-dirt ceiling and trailing, dead vines. The… whatever the hell it was dominated the room, looming towards the top of the cavern and glowing with an uneven, unsettling light. “Dunno what the hell this thing is, or how it works, but I’m in the room. No sign of Mister Hector, so far.”</p><p>(A universe alteration wherein Lalna joins Nano in infiltrating the clone lab, meets Lalnable, and suffers the consequences...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lose your soul

**Author's Note:**

> so after [the infiltration episode of flux buddies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LoRCHxIkfJo&index=163&list=PLGN8WikMb4WFjW2d962eJVDE6lZ3a0xCQ), i was talking to [~it is a mystery~] about lalnable. we ended up wondering what would have happened if lalna had gone in as well as nano, and what if he’d met lalnable, and... well. it being me, things took a very steep turn downhill. please, _please_ take note of the tags / warnings on this. title from [this song](https://www.youtuberepeat.com/watch?v=rnEkboR86h0).
> 
> [[accompanying art](http://sparxwrites.tumblr.com/post/135271256453/throat-raw-tongue-sparking-pain-with-every)]

“I’m in,” whispered Lalna, staring around the cavernous room. It was _huge_ , unpleasantly earthy and damp – all rough-hewn stone and packed-dirt ceiling and trailing, dead vines. The… _whatever the hell it was_ dominated the room, looming towards the top of the cavern and glowing with an uneven, unsettling light. “Dunno what the hell this thing is, or how it works, but I’m in the room. No sign of Mister Hector, so far.”

There was a moment of silence, and then the earpiece in his ear registered scuffling, a muffled curse, and heavy breathing. “…Phew,” said Nano, quietly, a moment later, her voice tinny over the tiny speaker. “Nearly bumped into Specimen Five- but it’s fine,” she added, quickly, before he could voice his alarm. “Don’t think she saw me. You- you stay there in the room, see if you can find anything – any way to turn it off.”

“And you?” asked Lalna, voice practically vibrating with concern. “Can’t be safe for you, wandering about out there, with Specimen Five on the prowl.”

Nano scoffed, before hurriedly muffling herself again with a whispered, “ _Shit_.” After a moment, she took a quiet breath and continued. “I’ll be fine, I can handle myself. I’m gonna go for those computers we saw – maybe there’ll be stuff on there we can use.”

“...Good plan,” agreed Lalna, reluctantly, sticking his hands in the pockets of his lab coat and craning his neck to squint up at the portal. The way the light of it shifted hues made him feel faintly sick, and he only managed a few seconds before he had to swallow hard and look away. “Not a bloody clue what I’m going to find in here, though.”

He wandered around the base of the structure, footsteps too-loud and echoing in the empty space, no matter how quietly he tried to tread. There was _nothing_ , though, no cables or switches or buttons, not even a power source or wireless control panel. “There’s literally nothing here, Nano.”

“There’s got to be _something_ ,” she hissed, and he could hear the tension in her voice, the frustration. “Look, Lalna- I can’t keep talking, someone will hear. You’re just going to have to look harder, okay?”

“…Okay,” he mumbled, with an exasperated sigh. “Okay. Yeah.” There was a moment of hesitation before he added, “Be safe, yeah?” and listened with concern to Nano’s soft giggle before she fell silent, only the faint sound of her footsteps in his ear.

Half a heartbeat later, and there was a scalpel at his throat.

“Oh, there’s definitely something here,” said a mild, pleasant voice from behind him, pitched low enough the earpiece wouldn’t pick it up. He could feel warm breath on his bare ear, body heat radiating off a solid figure behind him, a sharp contrast to the cool of the blade against his neck. “Your apprentice wasn’t wrong about that. Clever girl.”

Lalna sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, lips parting – only to freeze when the scalpel pressed harder, the wickedly sharp edge of it opening a thin line of red against his skin. “Ah, ah,” said the voice, just as even and polite as before, albeit with an edge of amusement. “None of that. Turn the headset off.”

When Lalna hesitated, the pleasantness vanished. “Turn. The headset. _Off_.” The words were icy, and Lalna shuddered at the trickle of blood that dripped down the line of his throat, pooling in the hollow at the base of it. He reached up with trembling fingers to flick the switches on the tiny headpiece hooked over his ear, first for the mic and then for the earbud, before letting his hand fall back to his side.

Nano’s quiet breathing in his ear fell silent, and he couldn’t help but think the cavern felt a lot larger, a lot darker, without it.

“Well done.” The scalpel slipped away from his throat and Lalna stumbled forward, gasping, clutching a palm over the tiny cut there. “You seem to have _some_ sense of self preservation, at least.”

There was quiet laughter, hollow and bored, and Lalna spun around clumsily – heart in his throat, breath caught in his chest, dread crawling up his spine.

Lalnable smiled pleasantly, stained with blood and backlit by the portal’s sick light, like something out of a nightmare. His hair was scraped out of his face into a short ponytail, goggles perched atop his head, expression mild… but his eyes were flat, empty. Dead, other than a cold, calculating curiosity that seemed to look _through_ Lalna and out the other side.

“And to think,” Lalnable murmured, almost absently, twisting the scalpel blade from side to side so its reddened blade glinted like it was aflame, “they believe _you’re_ the original. It’s incredible, really, given how _fucking stupid_ you are.” He ran a black-gloved thumb along the blade, before bringing it to his lips, dragging his tongue across the latex.

He watched Lalna flinch, and his smile widened. Leaning in, he hooked a finger under the knotted leather cord that hung around Lalna’s neck in a crude approximation of a necklace. “Even more stupid than that little apprentice of yours.” When he tugged on the cord, ever so slightly, Lalna flinched, eyes rabbit-in-the-headlights wide. “Which, honestly, is quite an achievement.”

Lalna’s breath caught in his throat, fear cutting through the rising panic. “Nano-” he managed, quietly, near-frozen in fear as he reluctantly met Lalnable’s gaze.

They’d hardly come in here unarmed, even if they’d shed their armour in the name of speed and silence, for stealth. But the lab was like a winding maze, reaching for weapons took precious time and this was Lalnable and Specimen Five’s territory – if Specimen Five wanted to hurt Nano, it would be only too easy. Lalnable’s attack had proved that much, at least.

“Oh, yes.” More laughter, equally cold, equally fake. “I know she’s in here too. Five is watching her as we speak.” He grinned wider, a smear of Lalna’s blood at the corner of his lower lip. “Five’s _very_ good at watching.”

“Don’t hurt her,” blurted Lalna, before he could stop himself. His hands clenched at his sides, nails biting into his palm as he flexed his fingers. “God, don’t- please don’t hurt her. Just-”

His breath stuttered in his throat, hitching, words strangling to silence as Lalnable took a step forward. Another. _Another_. Lalna was backing up, eyes flicking from the scalpel to Lalnable’s flat, cruel eyes and back again, mouth working silently as he struggled to find words. He’d never been good at talking his way out of things and, like this, language deserted him entirely.

The wall loomed up behind him, and he backed into it with a quiet _oof_ of exhaled air. They were clones, he knew, identical in every way – but like this, advancing, fingers still hooked through the knotted leather of his necklace, Lalnable seemed so much bigger. He tried to cringe away, but there was just stone behind him, and he only managed to curl in on himself with hunched shoulders and a ducked head in an attempt to escape.

“Lalnable,” managed Lalna, the name a quiet whimper that tasted like blood, like ash in his mouth, “ _please_ -”

There was a forearm across his throat, pressing him against the wall and _down_ until he was cringing in on himself, wringing his hands in front of his stomach, biting down hysterical, nervous giggles. Lalnable pressed harder, and he choked, breath dragging in his throat like sandpaper as he braced himself for the cold bite of a scalpel.

“Oh, let’s be honest with ourselves,” said Lalnable, grin wide and too-white and terrifying. His free hand slid down Lalna’s chest, pausing just below the soft curve of his stomach before reaching between his legs and grabbing, _squeezing_. “You are in _no_ position to negotiate.”

Lalna cried out at the cruel pressure, squirming frantically despite the arm across his throat like an iron band, pressing him to the wall, face ashen and body trembling. He couldn’t look at Lalnable, eyes averted and staring at the ceiling as his mind screamed mute, uncomprehending horror. This couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be _happening_ …

“Please don’t hurt her,” he whispered, when he found his voice again, words raw and shaking. “I’ll do anything- anything you want-”

A latex-covered finger pressed against his lips, and he fell silent. “Shh, shh, shh,” reprimanded Lalnable, tugging on the necklace for emphasis – but there was a thoughtful look on his face. “Anything?” The finger on Lalna’s lips slipped away as Lalnable hummed softly, only to be replaced with a thumb, pressing down on his lower lip hard enough to bruise it against his teeth.

Unable to meet Lalnable’s eyes, Lalna swallowed, hard, and let his lips part. He knew where this was going. How could he not? But he nodded anyways, heat rising in his cheeks and nausea in the pit of his stomach.

Lalnable grinned widely, pushing his thumb into Lalna’s mouth and hooking it behind his teeth. It tasted of chemicals, copper and oil and blood, and it was an effort not to gag at the bitterness of the latex against his tongue. Instead, Lalna swallowed again, shuddering as his tongue brushed the gloves, and stared carefully at a point over Lalnable’s right shoulder.

When Lalnable pushed down, Lalna went with it, shaking, onto his knees.

There were tears in his eyes, beading at the corners and glittering in his eyelashes, but he didn’t fight it when Lalnable pushed the thumb further into his mouth, catching his tongue and pinning it down. He struggled not to drool with his mouth held open, struggled against the bile rising in the back of his throat.

“Ah, ah. Open up wider.” Lalnable tugged his thumb down, forcing Lalna’s mouth open a little wider. He let go of Lalna’s necklace in favour of wrapping a hand round his throat instead, pinning him back against the wall, and shoved two bloody, oil-streaked, gloved fingers into Lalna’s mouth and down his throat.

Lalna’s entire body twitched at the intrusion, gagging, and he finally gave into the urge to close his eyes. Tears escaped from the corners of them as they scrunched closed, trickling down his face and adding to the drool already wetting his mouth and jaw.

Lalnable made a disgusted noise. “I’ve hardly done anything to you yet,” he said, pushing the fingers in further. He could feel Lalna’s throat spasm around the intrusion as he retched and heaved, failing to bring anything up or dislodge the fingers, yet more tears streaking down his face. “Grow a spine.”

There was no answer from Lalna – unsurprisingly, given his mouth was a little full – other than more gagging, drool dripping from mouth onto the scuffed leather of Lalnable’s boots. Unable to close his lips, or swallow around the fingers pinning his tongue to the floor of his mouth, there was little he could do other than squirm as the saliva built up and escaped out the corners of his lips.

The fingers pushed even deeper, and Lalna’s throat tightened convulsively again. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose, fighting the urge to close his lips and swallow around the fingers, just to stop the humiliation of it all. But the thought of that was even more repulsive than the feel of cold drool on his chin, somehow giving in to Lalnable, and so he bore the shame of it with watering eyes and fingers curled into fists.

With an even more disgusted noise, Lalnable pulled his fingers free and wiped them absently on Lalna’s hair. “I do hope you’re planning on cleaning that up,” he muttered, looking down at his boots, covered in shiny strings of spit. “Because, frankly, it’s revolting.”

Coughing, Lalna tried to shake his head, sucking in a deep breath, scrubbing at his mouth and eyes now he’d been released.

A moment later he was crying out in pain, as Lalnable brought his knee up _hard_. It hit Lalna’s chin, head snapping back and hitting the wall, jaw forced upwards from the power of the blow and catching his tongue between his teeth. There were stars behind his eyes, copper flooding his mouth from his nearly-bitten-through tongue – and it was all he could do to keep from collapsing completely, swaying forward and drooling blood as his yell tapered off into gasping sobs.

It was only when he felt rubbery fingers on his hair that he realised he’d ended up with his forehead pressed against Lalnable’s thigh. He tried to pull away, but everything was spinning, and he was shaking, hazy eyed, skull and jaw throbbing and terror settling cold and congealed in the pit of his stomach.

“Lick it up.”

Lalna sobbed, blood dribbling out the corner of his mouth from a tongue too painful and swollen to pull it back past his lips. One of his hands crept up through his hair to touch the unbearable tenderness that was the back of his skull, wincing with a wet, horrified noise when his fingers found broken skin and slick blood.

Distracted as he was, he failed to notice the way Lalnable’s eyes hardened, mouth twisting into a displeased grimace.

This time, Lalnable’s knee hit his face square-on with a sickening, wet _crunch_ of broken cartilage and crushed nose, slamming his head back against the wall again. Lalna _howled_ , grabbing at the mess his face had become as blood streamed down over his lips, yet more coppery bitterness in a mouth already flooded with it. He doubled over, curling over his thighs and clutching at the ruin of his nose, blood and spit and tears dripping through spread fingers onto the floor.

“Lick. It. Up.” Lalnable watched the scene impassively, unmoved by Lalna’s sobs and trembling, the wet snuffle of his breathing through the blood dripping down his throat.

When Lalnable’s leg twitched, a subtle warning, Lalna gasped, grabbing at Lalnable’s ankle even as he choked on the blood and saliva pooling at the back of his throat. “No,” he managed, the word thick and slurred through a swollen tongue and a nose filled with drying blood, “don’t-”

His shoulders shook as he hunched down further, bracing a hand against the floor to stop himself from outright collapsing at the sick, dizzying way the world spun in front of his eyes. The dirt and polish of Lalnable’s boots stung the bloodied split in his tongue as he pressed it against the leather. The cut was tugged open further by the pressure, and he whimpered as he dragged his tongue along the inside curve of the boots.

The mess of blood and spit that was his mouth ensured that, far from cleaning the boots, he simply smeared more filth on them, shiny streaks of crimson along the dark leather. His tongue caught on the lace hooks, tearing open further with a gush of fresh, slick red as he gasped through the pain, sobbing, trying helplessly to avoid making more of a mess.

Lalnable didn’t seem to mind, though – watching Lalna debase himself, bleeding and whimpering, smearing blood in his wake, was apparently enough for him. He waited until Lalna had worked over both boots, smearing them with a shiny, reddish tint, before bending down to grab Lalna’s hair in his fist and jerking his head up.

It was a beautiful picture, he had to admit. Lalna’s nose was broken, visibly, distorted and bruising and surrounded by drying, flaking blood as a fresh trail of crimson dripped sluggishly from one nostril. His mouth and jaw were equally bloody, swollen tongue visible between parted lips as he wheezed for air through his bruised throat. There was a collar of blue-black marks around his neck in the shape of Lalnable’s fingerprints, matching the purpling swelling steadily rising across the rest of his face.

Reaching out to brush fingers against Lalna’s cheek, he pressed a thumb into the reddened, swollen flesh just beneath his left eye, the beginnings of what would eventually be a beautiful black eye. Lalna twitched, eyes locked on Lalnable’s with a kind of transfixed terror, and Lalnable _smiled_.

It was easy, so easy, to shift a few fingers and flick the switch on the mic of Lalna’s headset, a small green LED lighting up as proof of his success – not that Lalna noticed, distracted by the pain and fear and crawling humiliation as he was.

“Still want to keep your precious apprentice safe?” asked Lalnable, slowly and clearly, conscious of how difficult it would be to pick up his voice over the blood-wet, erratic wheeze of Lalna’s breathing. Lalna nodded, jerkily, eyes still focused on Lalnable’s face, and got a sharp tug on his hair by way of reprimand. It pulled at the bloodied mess that was his scalp, and he gasped, breath hitching in his chest. “Use your words.”

“Yes,” slurred Lalna, voice thick and wet and shaking, somewhere between determined and resigned.

“Well then, you know what I want you to do,” said Lalnable, and Lalna nodded, reaching for the zip of Lalnable’s trousers – because it was obvious, because he was on his knees, because Lalnable was hard and grinning with those oh-so-hungry dead eyes, and it didn’t take a genius to work it out.

He got another tug on his hair for his disobedience and, when he gasped this time, Lalnable backhanded him across the cheek, cruel smile only widening when Lalna listed dizzily sideways with a soft cry. “I _said_ , use your words! Honestly. You’re little better than an _animal_.”

Lalna shook as he righted himself, ears ringing from the force of the slap. His hands were trembling where they were curled into fists in his own lap. Swallowing hard, he gagged at the taste of copper in the back of his throat, the throbbing pain that seemed to spread all the way from the bridge of his nose to the back of his skull, at how close his mouth was to the clear bulge of Lalnable’s dick. “You- you want me to b- blow you.”

Smiling indulgently, Lalnable patted his cheek in a painful, mocking facsimile of praise. “And are you going to?” he asked again, slowly, evenly, as if he were talking to a child.

Lesson learnt, Lalna didn’t nod this time. “Yes,” he whispered, a lisping slur through his swollen tongue. The word was small and broken, an inch from cracking into proper, gut-wrenching sobs of pure horror. He could feel the panic, the hysteria, rising in his chest, throttling him and turning his insides to ragged-edged ice.

“And why are you going to do it?”

It was like a school quiz, thought Lalna, hysterically, fingers clenching into bare-knuckled fists against his thighs. Lalnable with his bloodied lab coat and spit-slick boots and deranged smile, and that _god-damned_ even, pleasant voice, as if Lalna wasn’t on his knees and bleeding and shaking fit to fall apart.

“Because-” he managed, before the words strangled in his throat with a rush of nausea, and he had to gulp down breath after breath of air to stop himself from vomiting all over Lalnable’s precious boots. “Because y- you’ll- you’ll h- hurt Nano if I- if I d- d-” He steadied himself, took another deep breath. “Don’t.”

The expression Lalnable made could hardly be classified as a grin. It was a widening of the mouth, a bearing of teeth, cold and predatory like a snake eyeing up its next meal. “Well then,” he said, oh-so-casually, “what are you waiting for? You know what to do, I assume – after all, you’ve gotten on your knees _plenty_ of times before.”

Lalna’s hands shook as he curled them, tentatively, around Lalnable’s calves, despite the way the physical contact made his skin, his _bones_ , crawl. He couldn’t deny, though, that it was a familiar position for him.

Faces flashed through his head – Xephos, hands curled into trembling fists at his sides, eyes averted and cheeks flushed with brilliant blue starlight. Rythian, tugging hard at his hair and snarling before almost collapsing into orgasm, knees buckling and eyes softening. Nano, bright-eyed and giggling, the bitten-ragged edge of her thumbnail catching his lip as she pushed fingers into his mouth.

He didn’t want to think of them now, though. Not here, not like this. Taking a deep breath, he pushed them out of his head, and reached up with shaking hands to unzip Lalnable’s trousers.

Lalnable caught his wrist before he could tug the trousers down, though, and he froze, breath hitching in his chest as Lalnable tutted quietly. When he was released, he didn’t try it again, instead biting down on his lip almost hard enough to draw blood in an effort not to gag as he pulled Lalnable’s cock out of his boxers.

For a long moment, all he could do was stare, as his fingers uncurled from around the hot, hard flesh and slipped slowly back down to curl into trembling fists against his thighs. It was indescribably strange to see his own cock mere inches from his face. They were so close – close enough that Lalnable twitched with every breath he exhaled, warm against the sensitive skin. Close enough that every inhale brought the taste of sex and skin and _human_ sour and heavy against the back of his tongue.

He drew in a deep, slow breath, trying to ground himself. Trying to remind himself that, all the other times he’d done this, dropped to his knees for someone, the mere thought of the taste of their cock on his tongue hadn’t been enough to nearly make him retch. But he hadn’t had a split-open tongue the other times, hadn’t been beaten so badly that the world danced before his eyes with every sharp movement he made, hadn’t been doing it under duress. Even with Rythian, even when they were at their angriest and most volatile, there’d always been _consent_ …

It was one thing to agree to this in theory – to protect someone, to do the noble thing, to be a _hero_ – quite another to actually force himself to move when he was knelt there, lightheaded with spiralling, paralysing panic.

“I hope you don’t think I’m going to do all the work for you,” said Lalnable, absently, danger in every inch of his unconcerned boredom.

When Lalna still didn’t move, frozen and barely breathing, he growled impatiently, pushing two fingers into his clone’s mouth. He dug fingers into the split tongue and _ripped_ until Lalna screamed, thrashing like a fish on a hook in a desperate attempt to squirm away from the pain. “Behave!” he snapped, like he was reprimanding a disobedient dog.

Lalna stilled, through sheer force of will, whimpering and crying until Lalnable finally released him. “Sorry, _sorry_ ,” he begged, hoarsely. Self-preservation won out over disgust, and he pressed his face against the point where Lalnable’s thigh met hip, despite the wave of revulsion the closeness sent through him. He mouthed at the base of Lalnable’s cock wetly, sloppily, the motion driven by sheer animal terror and lacking any finesse or technique. “Sorry, sorry, ‘m sorry-”

There was fresh blood gushing from his tongue, leaking out his mouth and smearing on Lalnable’s skin, but Lanable hardly seemed to mind. Instead, he let out a quiet, satisfied groan and wound black-gloved fingers into Lalna’s hair, the latex catching unpleasantly and tugging. “Good boy,” he murmured, tightening his grip until Lalna’s mouth opened wider, drooling sloppily over his dick.

For a while, Lalnable seemed content to stay like that – Lalna’s hair caught in his fists, Lalna on his knees and whimpering, blood and saliva smeared between them. It was hardly a blowjob – just sloppy licking and sucking, pressing his mouth against the shaft of Lalnable’s cock in a facsimile of a kiss, of tenderness, of any kind of emotion other than tangled, terrified loathing – but that seemed to suit Lalnable just fine.

Lalna was crying silently by the time he finally found it in himself to wrap his lips around the head of Lalnable’s cock. Holding his mouth open made his already bruised jaw ache, a low throb to join the one that had already reached a crescendo behind his eyes, but it was secondary to the way his stomach rolled at the feel of Lalnable’s cock.

It tasted bitter against the back of his tongue, heavy and too-warm, and he fought the urge to shudder as he took as much of it in as he could. The drag of it over his mangled tongue was enough to make him whimper, and Lalnable’s hips twitched at the sound and vibration with a sharp intake of breath. It was too much, too soon, even that little motion, and he gagged at the press of it against the back of his mouth, easing off until he could bear it.

Laughing quietly, Lalnable tugged on Lalna’s hair, humming pleasure when Lalna remembered he was supposed to suck. “Maybe you’ve not had as much practice with this as I thought,” he said, cruel amusement in his voice as he let one hand wander over the curve of Lalna’s scalp in a mockery of a caress.

After a moment, Lalna pulled back with a slow bob of his head, Lalnable’s cock dragging out his blood-slick mouth. A stray tooth, not tucked carefully enough under his lips, lightly grazed the shaft and for a split second he fantasised about how easy it would be to just _bite_ , bring his teeth together and wrench his head back with a vicious _tear_ and-

The thought was cut off by a boot to his stomach that sent him reeling back, wheezing and gagging. It was an effort of will not to vomit all over himself at the pain in his gut, and he doubled over his knees as he fought to catch the breath that had been driven out of him by the blow, swallowing hard.

“You do that again,” said Lalnable, eyes still dead and cold, voice still even and pleasant, “and I will gut you like the small, _snivelling_ little _animal_ that you are. Do you _understand me_?”

“Yes,” whispered Lalna, flatly, arms wrapped around his middle as he struggled to process this new pain. He barely even registered the threat, too terrified already to do much more than think that being gutted at this point might be something of a mercy. “Yes, I’m- I’m sorry-”

Forcing himself to uncurl, he straightened, out despite the dull throb that seemed to reverberate through every inch of his tired body. Leaning forwards, he wrapped one hand around the back of Lalnable’s thigh, braced the other against his hip, and opened his mouth.

There was no fight left in him as Lalnable’s cock pushed past his lips once again, filling his mouth and weighing heavy on his tongue. Without any encouragement, he began to bob his head, taking as much of Lalnable as he could before pulling back again. This time, he kept his teeth very carefully tucked under his lips.

“Use your hands,” said Lalnable, and there was no mistaking the heated excitement creeping into his voice, the bright hunger in his eyes at the power he wielded over the man at his feet. “Go on.”

Lalna’s hands were shaking, trembling so badly he could barely manage to curl one into a fist around the base of Lalnable’s cock. Not that Lalnable seemed to care, or even notice – his eyes had fluttered half-lidded with a low groan at the touch of warm skin. The trembling only seemed to make it better for him, more friction as Lalna moved his dry palm slowly, movement slick and easy with his blood, over what he couldn’t fit in his mouth as he sucked on the head.

When Lalnable finally lost patience with Lalna’s slow, shaky fumbling that was doing little more than smearing his dick with blood and spit, it was almost a relief.

The hands in Lalna’s hair tightened, wrenching painfully at his scalp and the bloodied flesh and fractured skull at the back of it, and he let his hands drop to his sides with a thin, muffled moan as Lalnable sank into his mouth up to the root.

He throat clenched convulsively at the sudden pressure at the back of his mouth, gag reflex protesting- and then Lalnable was pushing in further, and there was no thoughts to spare for gagging when he couldn’t _breathe_ , the cock forced down his throat choking him. His hands grabbed instinctively at Lalnable’s calves, and he only managed to catch himself at the last second, wrapping fingers around them instead of clawing and shoving.

Groaning softly, Lalnable bucked his hips forward, a slow smile that was more a flash of teeth than any genuine emotion spreading across his mouth. “ _Good_ boy,” he praised, only groaning louder when he felt Lalna’s throat fluttering around him as he sank deeper. Untangling one hand from Lalna’s hair, he reached down, curling a hand around Lalna’s neck to feel the slide of his own dick down his clone’s throat as he thrust shallowly. “ _Ohh_ -”

Just when the edge of Lalna’s vision began to turn dark and hazy, eyes watering, spine arching and fingers flexing against his will at his body’s desperate screams for oxygen, Lalnable pulled back. Lalna gasped as soon as he was able, heaving in a fresh lungful of air – and that was all he got, before Lalnable pushed back in, sliding easily down Lalna’s throat as if he owned it, as if he _belonged_ there, fingers flexing even tighter around Lalna’s neck.

Nose pressed up against the crease between Lalnable’s thigh and crotch, the pressure only increasing the slow, agonising drumbeat in his head, Lalna let his eyes slide shut. It was easier, like this, to lose himself in the pain and forget what was actually happening.

“That’s better,” gasped Lalnable, the cracks in his composure slowly showing as the tight, wet heat around his cock started to get to him, words a little unsteady. He tugged on the length of Lalna’s hair caught in his fist, easing his clone off his cock before pulling him back down again, forcing him to take the length of it despite how he gagged. “ _Much_ better- _ohh_.”

Throat raw, tongue sparking pain with every thrust, and with no pride left to speak of, Lalna began to cry. The tears rolled down his cheeks, cutting warm trails through the drying blood and spit, nose running alongside the blood still oozing slowly from it. Limp and compliant in Lalnable’s grip like a doll, a toy, he finally gave in.

Everything blurred into a haze of sound and sensation – the wet noises of sex, the way his head pounded and tongue throbbed, Lalnable’s groans and gasped curses. His jaw ached from holding it open, bruised and swollen lips tucked carefully over teeth out of terror at what Lalnable would do if they caught on his cock. The unforgiving stone of the floor made his knees ache, then numb, then ache again, but the discomfort was barely separable from the pain through the rest of him, from the burn of a fist clenched around his throat and the rolling nausea in his stomach.

After an indeterminable amount of time, left alone with the dark behind his eyelids and the endless, unrelenting pain, he began to wonder if it would have been easier and kinder for Lalnable to have just slit his throat.

It seemed to take an age for Lalnable to come. His hands were tight and wrenching in Lalna’s hair, cock rough over his split tongue and down his throat, quiet grunts too-loud in the hollow, echoing cavern of the room. Eventually, though, his breathing began to stutter in his chest, a sharp, hitching noise escaping him. “Ah-” he gasped, cock slipping out of Lalna’s unresisting, open lips. “ _Fuck_ -”

Lalna started sobbing, quietly, the moment his mouth was free, but Lalnable ignored him. Reaching down to wrap a gloved hand around his own dick, he fisted it once, twice, and then came all over Lalna’s bruised, bloodied face with a low groan.

Shaking, crying, Lalna reached up to wipe it off. His stomach rolled in violent protest at the thought of it drying there, cold and tacky and revolting – though, he thought hysterically, between the blood and snot and drool and tears it hardly made a difference.

Tutting softly, Lalnable backhanded him across the cheek, casually, easily. “No,” he said, voice a little breathless with satisfaction, eyes lit up with sick pleasure and mouth curled into a cruel smile. “Leave it there, if you want to keep your dear fool safe.” His gaze roamed over Lalna’s face – the bruising of soft flesh, the blood crusting over his mouth and chin, the glistening strings of come caught on his eyelashes and swollen lips – and his smile widened as he tucked himself away. “A gift, from me to you.”

Lalna rocked sideways with a low groan, breath stuttering and hitching as he fought the urge to hyperventilate, to give into the panic. “Don’t hurt her,” he slurred, doubling over and locking his fingers together over his scalp in a futile attempt to protect himself from further blows. “Don’t hurt her, don’t hurt her-” The words were little more than a thin moan, laced with hysteria. “Don’t-”

“Did you enjoy the show, Miss Nanosounds?” interrupted Lalnable, calmly and clearly, voice cutting through Lalna’s pitiful begging – which silenced instantly with a sharp, gasped inhale. “I _do_ hope I made it entertaining enough.”

Lalna’s fingers twitched over his scalp, wringing a wince from him as they pressed against bruised flesh, though he didn’t dare look up. “What-” he managed, horror ringing clear like a bell in his voice despite the odd, nasal lisp to his words from his broken nose and swollen tongue. “What-” His hands shifted from his head, one slipping down to fall at his side and the other probing at the headset hooked over his ear.

When he found the mic switch pushed to the _on_ position, his breath hitched in his chest, strangling him as his lungs froze. “No,” he moaned, softly, “no, _no_ -”

“Why don’t you turn the earpiece back on, Lalna?” asked Lalnable, though for all the mildness in his voice he was most certainly _not_ making a suggestion. “So we can ask her what she thought of our performance. Were we loud enough for you to hear, Miss Nanosounds? I do hope we were. Otherwise, we might have to have an encore.”

When Lalna made no move to touch the headpiece, arms wrapped around his stomach as he rocked back and forth, mouth moving silently around the shape of the word _no_ , Lalnable sighed. He raised his hand – and then paused, a cruel, satisfied smile spreading across his face, as Lalna reached up and groped frantically at his ear. “Ah. I see you can learn, after all.”

The switch slipped into the _on_ position under his fingers, shaky with fear and slick with blood, and Lalna choked on a sob. “N-nano-?” he managed, voice trembling worse than his hands. “Please- tell me you didn’t-”

“I’ll kill him,” said Nano, her voice inferno-hot and shaking with rage. Her words alone were answer enough.

He could almost see her, hands clenched into fists, face screwed up with fury, eyes aflame in that way she had that was so unique to her… It made something in his chest clench, forcing a quiet sob out his throat, and her breathing in his ear stuttered. “I’ll fucking _kill him_ \- you hear me, Lalnable, I swear to _fucking_ Notch, I’ll kill you, I’ll _FUCKING KILL_ -”

“Nano,” whispered Lalna, quietly. His voice was hollow, empty of everything other than a broken sort of tiredness. There was no anger in him, though he knew it would come later. Nothing that could keep up with the fire of her fury. “Nano, _please_ …”

She quietened instantly – but even in the sudden silence through the headset, he could feel her anger, her concern, her fear. “Thank you,” he mumbled, swallowing hard and rocking ever so slightly as the stress, the horror, the throbbing pain, rushed over him in waves. The shouting made his head pulse in time to his heartbeat, a sickening, rolling nausea that he just didn’t have the energy or fight left to ignore.

“You’ve got five minutes to get your apprentice and get out,” said Lalnable, coldly, staring down at the hunched wreck of a man at his feet, apparently entirely unconcerned that they shared a face. He looked somewhere between disgusted and victorious. “Did you hear that too, Miss Nanosounds?”

“Oh, I heard you, you son of a bitch,” she snarled in Lalna’s ear, before pausing, almost guiltily. “Lalna,” he said, voice quieter, more gentle – pitched just for him to hear. “Hey, Lal. We need to get out of here.” He could hear the tears in her voice, even through the soft coaxing, the encouragement. “Are you- are you still in the time portal room? I’ll come and get you.”

The prospect sent a jagged shard of fear straight through his chest. “No!” he gasped, uncurling, bracing one palm against the floor. He was oblivious to Lalnable still stood in front of him, watching him with a clinical sort of detachment. “No, head- for the exit. I’ll meet you-”

He’d eased himself into a crouch as he spoke, breathing heavily through the spinning in his head. But the moment he pushed himself to his feet, the world flashed black and red behind his eyeballs, brain throbbing, skull too tight. He cried out, staggering sideways into the wall as his stomach wrenched and twisted.

He fought against it – failed, and vomited all over his own boots with a heaving retch and a wet sob. It burned his throat, stung the split in his tongue, and left him gasping and coughing, stomach still tying itself in knots despite the lack of anything left in it to throw up.

“Time is ticking!” said Lalnable, with a brisk sort of cheer. “Four minutes for you and Miss Nanosounds.”

Coughing and hacking up the last of the bile, Lalna staggered sideways to avoid the puddle of vomit and slid slowly down the wall, whimpering. His vision was returning in flickers through the haze, snatches of a world spinning dizzyingly in front of his eyes. Everything was wobbling, wavering, and it was so much easier to sink down to the cold, solid ground…

“Lalna!” cried Nano’s voice in his ear, and he whimpered again, the loud noise like someone had driven a railroad spike through his head. “Lalna, what- I’m coming to get you. Stay right there, I’m going to come and-”

He almost shook his head, and caught himself just in time. His stomach clenched with violent nausea at even the small motion he’d made before he stopped. “No,” he mumbled, swallowing down the humiliation of it all and pushing himself up onto hands and knees. “No, no… Nano…”

“Two minutes!”

He began to crawl.

Nano was swearing in his ear, fluid curses over the sound of her feet against metal, but he had no energy to check whether she was coming for him or fleeing. Every movement was laborious, dragging his exhausted, trembling body, shocky with adrenaline and pain, across the rough-rock floor. Inch by inch, he crawled, half-slumped against the wall his shoulder dragged across, head spinning and pulsing in time to his heartbeat, pain tunneling his vision into a laser focus.

“Thirty seconds!”

All Lalna could hear was the ringing in his ears, his own breathing too loud in the echoing silence. Thirty seconds, and he wasn’t even at the door out of the _room_ , couldn’t even stand up, was crawling on the floor like an animal, wheezing and bleeding and any minute now Lalnable would come after him, and the scalpel would be at his throat, and he would _touch_ him again-

_/tp lividcoffee nanosounds_

The words blazed behind his eyes in a flash of dirty-white light, burning darkly into his retinas like the afterimage of a flame.

There was a second of cold and widening and _void_ , like someone had peeled back the source code of the world and then closed them again with him on the wrong side. It made his back teeth ache, the same cold-metal pain as the respawn, with the _wrongness_ of it all.

Then there was fresh air, hard-packed clay beneath his feet, a tower looming above him. Nano in front of him, fury still lurking somewhere behind wide, tearful eyes flooded with that awful dirty light, hands outstretched and wrist-deep in the off-white of the source code of the universe. And no Lalnable, _no Lalnable_ -

“That’s the first time you’ve ever gotten that to work,” was all he managed to say – voice hoarse and shaking and somehow more shockingly raw in the sunlight than it had been underground – before his knees gave way, and sent him sprawling to the dirt in an ungainly heap.

Everything went dark to the sound of Nano’s voice from somewhere above him, frantically calling his name.


End file.
